The invention is directed to a method for forwarding a message cell stream via a plurality of parallel trunks, whereby
the message cell stream carries fixed-length message cells in the course of an asynchronous transfer method, PA1 the transport rate of the message cell stream is higher than the transport rate of an individual trunk, PA1 successive message cells of the message cell stream are cyclically distributed onto the plurality of trunks and forwarded. PA1 the successive message cells are temporally offset relative to one another; PA1 the trunks are cyclically interrogated in the same sense upon reception of the message cells, whereby, given the cyclical interrogation of successive trunks,
Conditioned by technology, the transmission bit rate on the individual, physical transmission links of a transmission system is limited by the processing speed of the transmission elements such as, for example, trunks or switching elements that are employed. When a message cell stream whose transport bit rate exceeds the transmission bit rate of an individual, physical transmission link is to be transmitted, then it can be transmitted via a plurality of parallel, physical transmission links.
IEEE International Conference on Communications ICC '90, Conference Record, 16-19 April 1990, Atlanta, U.S.A., vol. 2, pp. 771-777 discloses a transmission system wherein a stream of packets carrying useful data is forwarded via a group of parallel trunks. Successive message cells are thereby cyclically distributed onto the group of trunks and are forwarded during the same time slot. Due to different lengths, different temperature or different line lengths of the trunks in the groups of trunks or due to fluctuations in the clock frequencies given plesiochronic switching systems, non-directional deviations in running time of the packets can occur. Due to the deviations in running time, errors in the sequence of the packets can occur upon reception of the packets, as shall be set forth in greater detail later.